Complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensors may suffer from what is known as 1/f noise. The f stands for frequency and the 1/f noise is especially high in low frequencies such as few Hertz or few tens of Hertz—thereby may be within the frequency of information and thus may be hard to reject using only frequency based filtering techniques.
There is a growing need to provide highly sensitive thermal sensors.